Esmae and Demetrius
by ZeipherFarnsworth
Summary: Esmae and Demetrius have all sorts of terrifying and romantic adventures in the places of the Supernatural. Lots of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything referenced in this besides some characters.**

(POV stands for Point of View)

Esmae's POV

I walk through the schools front doors. Scanning the hallways for Demetrius or Issac. Issac came to school early because of a lacrosse meet, I see Demi's (Demetrius's nickname) dyed-red hair. Quickly walking through the students I stand next to her. "Hey, you didn't return my texts last night, everything ok?" I ask her, she hasn't been returning my texts for a while, and I'm starting to get worried. "Yeah, everything's fine, Derek heard the hunters found me again so I had to lay low for a couple of days." She replies calmly. We walk to our first class, Issac joins us along the way. "Fun meet?" I ask him. He nods, and again I turn to Demi. "Did you go to meet?" She nods. "I got out of practice early." Then Issac nudges Demi in the ribs. "Why was that Wolf?" He asks her playfully. (Wolf is Demi's other nickname between a couple close friends, except the human friends don't know the meaning.) "Eh," she shrugs, "Wasn't feeling that well." Issac smiles disbelievingly, "Even after you scored the goal more than once?" She turns to him smiling again "Hey, what we do is tiring!" She says over-dramatically. "I think I agree." Issac says rubbing his shoulder, "I've got the bruises to prove it." (I'm changing the friendship status on Demi and Issac's plate, lets make them good friends eh?) I spot Jackson and Lydia walking by. Jackson is eyeing Demi jealously, probably because of the meet, I wave to Lydia and she returns it. The Issac leaves to his class and Demi and I walk into ours.

Demi's POV

I sit through my chemistry class next to Esmae. We mumble together and talk about random topics. Werewolves, and stuff like that. "Hey, do you want to come over later? I've fixed up my room, the last moon I sort of lost it and went crazy." I ask Es.. She nods again and asks "What set you off? Last time I was pretty right." I shrug. "Just things I remembered from a while ago, you know." Es nods and turns back to the front of the room. I scan the room, picking out familiar people. I see Jackson, still glaring jealously at me, Lydia's next to him, Scott and Alison sit together, Stiles I know is directly behind me. I lean back in my seat. "Stiles." I say quietly. He leans forward. "Yeah?" He asks me. "You up to lunch soon? Ill buy." I ask him. He smiles at me and nods enthusiastically. "I'm starving Wolf, why didn't you ask sooner?" I just smile happily. Then I put my hand up, I ask to go to the bathroom and look at Alex. He immediately catches my eye and puts his hand up too. I walk out of the room, waiting silently in the hallway. Alex walks out. "Hey, what's up?" He asks. "Mmm, not here." I take his hand and lead him out of the school, just to bench outside. "Wanna come to a party tonight? A friend of mines hosting," I wink at him "Supernatural only." He smiles at me, flashing perfect teeth. I then stand up and adjust the black beanie on my red hair. Alex takes me hand and gently kisses me. Then we walk back inside and finish the class.

Esmae's POV

Wolf told me she's taking Stiles to lunch, and offered for me to come. I declined her offer because I have to talk to Jackson. The lunch bell rings and Stiles and Demi practically run out of the room, down the hall hooting all the way out of the door. I watch them out of the window, Demi accidentally slams into Stiles' jeep, falls over but jumps up and snatches the keys from Stiles' hand, climbing into the drivers seat. Stiles climbs in through the window and they speed off out of the school parking lot. I laugh, they are crazy, and obviously very hungry. Then I walk towards the cafeteria, and grab my food. I spot Jackson and Lydia sitting at a lunch table. "Hey Lydia!" I call out loudly, she turns and waves me over, now I have a reason to sit down. "Hey, uh Lydia, could you give us a minute." She nods and mumbles something about ketchup, walking off. Then I slam my tray down, Jackson jumps, caught unaware. "Oh, hey Esmae." He says trying to regain his laid-back look. "Hi Jackson." I say coldly to him. "Something wrong?" He asks. "Actually yes, I've seen you glaring at Demetrius, I'd appreciate if you'd quit it." He looks at me, trying to look bewildered but failing. "What are you talking about? Me and Demi are as close as ever." He said, smiling icily. "Jackson. I know what you're saying to her in the locker rooms. And on the field." He stares at me. "Woah, someone needs to chill, calm down princess." I glare at him, "Don't call me that." I clench my fists. My heartbeat's rising, 'Calm, calm Es.' I tell myself. "What? Don't call you princess?" He asks again, knowing how his words are affecting me. "Just quit it with Demetrius." Then I turn, I look at my reflection and see my eyes flash blue. I storm out of the cafeteria, leaving my tray of food on the table, before I walk completely out I turn, Jackson took the apple off my tray, took a bite and is now waving to me. My fists clench harder. Again my eyes flash blue, then I can feel the claws digging into my hands, and the fangs filling up my mouth. I run to the bathroom and lock myself in a stall until my heartbeat slows. Then I pull out my phone and text Demi.

Demi's POV

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out. The screen reads 'Trouble with Jackson is sorted, nearly shifted in front of him though, close one.' I stare for a minute at my phone. I do get angry easily, and this is one of those times. I text Es back, 'You don't need to protect me, I can take care of myself.' Then I click send and walk into the fast food place. Stiles picks out the largest meal with a huge drink, and I do the same. Then I pay and grab our food, taking it to a booth. As I put the tray down my phone vibrates again. This time the screen reads 'Calm down, I was just trying to help.' Again I stare at my phone. Then I stand up, walking to the bathrooms, and sitting down in one of the stalls. I can feel my pulse beating. 'Just leave it will you, I can take care of myself.' I press send and wait for a reply. A message comes up a few seconds after, 'Seriously. Demi I was trying to help, chill.' My fingernails grow into claws as I hold the phone, then I hear the door open. A growl escapes my lips and I cover my mouth, feeling the fangs that are there. I lock the door to my stall, waiting for whoever came in to leave. I hear a foundation compact open then close, I hear a mascara tube open then twist shut. Then, I hear a lipstick tube open, but it doesn't close. Footsteps walk towards my stall, I cover my mouth again, the claws on my hands and the fangs in my mouth are still there. The door to my stall swings open and bangs against the side wall, another growl escapes me and I lunge. Turns out the lipstick tube wasn't lipstick, it's a knife, and the purple tinge to the blade suggests wolfbane. The lady slashes at me, missing my arm by centimeters. I register a face, but I'll recall that later. Then I push past the lady and out of the door, I shift back to human just before I see the first person, I run to Stiles and grab the tray and the car keys, sprinting out the door and jumping into the jeep. As soon as Stiles is in I hit the accelerator and drive out of the parking lot, heading back to the school. "Holy cow, Wolf what happened?" Stiles asks bewildered.

I continue speeding down the roads, constantly checking the back mirror. Then I slam the breaks as something runs in front of the jeep. It slams into the bull bar on the front of the jeep and flies across the windshield. "Dang." I say and jump out of the jeep. Running to the shape on the ground, lying motionless. Then it turns, and flashes a smile. "Issac!" I say annoyed. He smiles and shrugs, "Don't worry I'm fine." He laughs and stands up. Then he climbs into the back of the jeep and I do too. We start heading down the road, the lady in the bathrooms wasn't following us anymore. "When I went to the bathrooms because I was shifting, a lady walked in, she put on makeup, then burst my stall open, she had a blade, tinged purple, so it was probably wolfbane. So that's why I ran out. On another note, Issac, why were you trying to get hit by Stiles' jeep?" Again Issac shrugs, "Testing a theory." I roll my eyes, "A theory of what? Whether you get killed by being hit by a jeep?" Issac laughs "It was actually to see how much I could scare you Wolf." He holds out his phone to show me a photo, it's me and Stiles looking shocked. "How'd you take that?" I ask him. He laughs "When I hit the windshield." He laughs again. "I want that photo deleted!" I say. Issac makes a puppy dog face, "What if I promise not to show anyone else." I shake my head and stretch my hand out "That won't work on me mate, hand me the phone and no one with get hurt." Issac shakes his head and clutches his phone to his chest. I roll my eyes and focus back on driving. "Aw man, all I wanted was a nice lunch, no werewolves involved." Stiles says and Issac and I both laugh. "And now, you're with two werewolves, so you're either better off or worse off, by the way can I have some of that." Issac asks and Stiles rolls his eyes but doesn't refuse. He hands the tray back to Issac who begins stuffing his cheeks full of chicken, fries and soda. "Hey! That's enough, I'm hungry too!" Stiles says, snatching the tray from Issac, who growls lowly and playfully.

Stiles laughs uncertainly and continues to eat, I snatch some fries and a piece of chicken on the way. When my phone vibrates in my pocket I pull it out. The screen says 'Had your little hero come talk to me, what are you afraid to stand up to me?' This is exactly why I didn't want Esmae to deal with it. I text Jackson back 'I didn't ask her to do that, I didn't want her to either.' I press send then look at the clock on my phone, "We're late," I say, "Issac, how'd you get to us? I mean, you didn't have a car, or a bike. And how'd you know where we were?" Issac laughs and says "I ran all the way, and I know more about your mind than you think." He laughs again. "Do you know how much of a stalker that makes you sound like?" Stiles asks. We all laugh and I pull into the school parking lot, then I remember, "We have a game soon, and then Es's match's later, you guys going to be there?" Issac says he'll be going to both and Stiles says they might need a player, he's been on the bench for this season.


	2. Chapter 2

Esmae's POV

I walk out of the bathrooms only to find Demi standing there with her arms folded. "Uh, hey Demi." I say, trying to smile. "Hey Es, guess what? While I was out I shifted, got attacked, ran into your brother with a jeep and got a text from Jackson." She says angrily. "Look I was just trying to-." I start but Demi cuts me off. "You were just trying to help I know. But hey guess what, look at this!" She holds up her phone showing me the text she got from Jackson."Look, Demi I didn't think he'd do that." I say, putting on the defensive. "Well he did, and guess what, I'm pretty sure you didn't think of this but he's probably going to go on for longer now thanks to you." She says, glaring. "Demi I didn't-," this time I pause in the middle of my sentence, Demi's eyes just flashed blue and green. I looked down at her hands, which had dropped to her sides when she was talking. I could see the claws on her fingers. "Uh, Demi." I say to her looking up from her hands. "What?" Demi says annoyed. Issac and Stiles are standing behind Demi, Stiles noticed the claws and saw her eyes in the reflection. "Just calm down a bit." I try to hint what's happening. She doesn't realize what I'm saying and continues talking to me, her eyes continue changing randomly, and the claws remain on her fingertips. Then Alex walks by, grabbing Demi by the hand and dragging her away. Opening his locker and kissing her behind the door. Demi's hands clench, but when they release the claws are no longer there. I breathe a sigh of relief and look at Stiles and Issac who both shrug. Then I focus in on Alex's and Demi's conversation behind the door. "Calm yet, or still angry?" Alex asks Demi. "Im fine. Thanks for that." Demi replies. Then the locker door shuts and I fake a conversation with Stiles so Demi doesn't know I was eavesdropping. Demi walks over, when I open my mouth to speak her eyes flash again, and I decide against speaking. Then Demi does something unexpected. She opens her arms and hugs me. I'm shocked but I hug her back. She sighs and steps back, "Sorry, it's just a bit frustrating." She says to me. I nod and then we all walk to our next class.

Stiles POV

When we walk into math class I sit down next to Esmae. Alex sits next to Demi, definitely a good choice. Erica sits down next to Scott, Allison tenses when Erica sits, but almost immediately she relaxes. Jackson sits down in the chair directly behind Demi, and Lydia sits next to him. Demetrius knows Jackson is behind her, but she continues staring forward. I write a note on some paper saying 'Keep calm.' And I pass it over to a Demi, she reads it and nods at me. She writes on the note I gave her then hands it to me, it says 'Thanks.' When I look back over at her she's staring straight ahead again.

Demi's POV

I continue staring at the front of the room. Ignoring Jackson laugh quietly behind me. Then Alex leans over. "So who's hosting the party tonight?" He asks me. "And does he think it's a good idea to have it on the full moon?" I smile, "His names Hunter, and it's going to be fun with the werewolves, bit of entertainment eh? Sometimes it gets to much to control, so it'll be nice." Alex nods and smiles. "And he's a Vampire." I say to Alex. Alex turns to me in shock, "You're joking!?" He asks me. I shake my head and laugh quietly. "There haven't been Vampires around here for years!" Alex says, still surprised. Again I laugh, and behind me I hear Jackson mimic me. Instantly my fists clench, Alex notices and quickly grabs my hand under the desk. Esmae glances sideways at me, I smile to reassure her. Then the class bell rings and I walk out calmly. Only half an hour left to go. Alex stays beside me the rest of the day. Which is good, to keep me calm. "Do you want to come over and help me study?" I ask Esmae. She nods and the end of school bell rings. "I'll see you tonight, ill text you the address." I say to Alex, who nods and climbs into his black mustang. I walk to my motorcycle, handing Esmae my helmet. She used to this by now and straps the helmet on. I climb onto my bike and start the engine, Esmae climbs on behind me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. Then I drive off, heading to the place I share with my brother, Derek. When we arrive at the house in the forest I hop off my bike, Esmae takes off the helmet and shakes out her hair. We walk into the house, Derek is sitting in one of the armchairs, sharpening a knife. He looks up and nods to Esmae. Then we walk up to my room. There's not much, a bed, some drawers and a desk. I throw my bag onto my bed and start taking out my books. Esmae does the same, then sits in the seat facing the door. "Why do you always sit facing the door?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything but nods in the general direction of Derek. I laugh and throw her a pencil, she starts writing notes and I send a message to Alex telling him the address. Then I send a text to Stiles saying "If you want to try to sneak into he party tonight ask Alex for the address. I seriously don't recommend it because of the Werewolves and Vampires. But knock yourself out trying." I laugh at my own text and put my phone away. We finish homework an hour later. Then I walk to my cupboard. "What should I wear?" I ask partly to my self and partly to Esmae. She walks over to me and starts going through my clothes. She hands me a pair of black boots, some light green skinny jeans, a black ripped t-shirt, and a black jacket. I put them on and show her, she nods. Then I do my hair, straightening it and putting my black beanie from today on. Some dark eyeshadow and mascara finish off my outfit. "I'll sneak out of my window, you leave through the front door. If Derek says anything just say I'm sleeping." I tell her. Then I open up my window and climb out onto the roof. Waiting for Es to leave out of the front door. I quickly grab my phone from the window ledge, Esmae picks up her bag and leaves my room. She walks out of the front door and I jump the 2 story jump to the ground. I don't land on the ground like I expected, instead I land in someone's arms, to be specific Derek's arms. "Uh, hi Derek." I laugh quietly. He drops me and I land on my feet. I spot Esmae peering at us from behind the house, and I shoo her away. "You never sleep during the day. Where're you going?" Derek asks me. "Just to a party." I say. "On the full moon?" Derek shakes his head. "No. Not happening." He says. "Oh please. I never do anything fun. And it's just the Supernatural. Please." I beg him. "Fine. If the Argents find you ill take my time saving you ok?" I nod and run off to my bike. Before he can change his mind. I climb onto my bike and drive Esmae to her house, then go to her room to help her find something to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Esmae's POV

I open my drawers, scanning the piles of clothes for something to wear. I end up picking a blue top with a wolf print on it, and pair of black leggings and some blue flats. I tie up my hair into a messy bun and do my makeup. Then we walk out to Demi's bike again. I've ridden on it quite a bit, but I can never get used to it. We drive off deep into the forest. Out of earshot of anyone. Demi parks next to an old tree and we walk for about five minutes. When we arrive I see the place. Lights are strung up in the trees, there's a table for drinks and some trays of food. There's one other person at the place. When we walk up to him it's like we enter a bubble, I can't hear any noises in the forest. All I hear is music blaring. The guy turns to us. He's got long dark hair, with dark almost red eyes, he's fairly pale. In a way he's handsome, and I sense something about him that's not human, nor werewolf. "Esmae, this is Hunter, my friend." Demi says and Hunter extends his hand for me to shake. I do, and his hand is freezing. "Uh, the, how come I can't hear-" I start to ask but Hunter cuts me off, "Some old Vampire charms, no human can hear us or see us." I turn to Demi, "Is he-" Hunter cuts me off again. "Yep, full and whole Vampire right here." He gestures to himself. I gasp, and he laughs, showing off dazzling white, perfect teeth. More people enter the area, Issac, Alex and Erica. They all smile at us. I see Scott's standing behind them, looking around. He's probably disappointed that Allison couldn't come. More and more people arrive as the moon rises. Then all at once, not including me, all the werewolves howl. The noise would be enough to do damage. After the surprisingly long howl laughter erupts from everyone at the party. Hunter laughs the loudest. Then he says to me and Demi "And that my dear friends, is why I love werewolves." He then laughs again. Everyone laughs and dances, I meet so many werewolves and supernatural's I can't count. The moon slowly rises each hour, then at midnight more individual growls come from the crowd. I see Alex and Demi, they're the first to growl, then they shift. Chasing the others around playfully, gradually all the werewolves shift. Except me. Hunter scares me from behind and says to me "Why don't you change? It's alright, I love werewolves, and it must be tiring keeping it under control all the time." A surprising growl escapes me and Hunter laughs, then I can't take it. I shift and start copying the others. Chasing the the supernatural's around laughing. I stop for a minute and notice a movement beneath one of the tables. I turn back to my human form and walk over. I bend down to look under the table "Stiles?" I ask. Stiles literally jumps, shakes the entire table and bangs his head. I laugh and he looks at me, rubbing the back of his head. "What're you doing here?" I ask, between laughing. He searches for words, "Uh, I was, uh, seeing you of course!" He says, smiling. Again I laugh. Hunter comes over and pulls the tablecloth off the table, leaving everything on the table perfectly in place. Stiles scrambles backwards, hitting his head again. "Hey there, can I ask who you are?" Hunter asks, grinning. "I um, ah, I'm, I'm Esmae's boyfriend, Stiles." Stiles says. Hunter nods still grinning, "And are you a Supernatural of some sort?" Stiles looks bewildered for a minute. "Ah, um no." Stiles replies. Hunter laughs, "Ok, I think I can let one human stay. As long as you don't mind the life threatening Supernaturals. And, me. I'm a Vampire." Stiles laughs. "You're kidding?" Hunter shakes his head, and Stiles goes silent for a moment. Causing a lot more laughter from Hunter. I'd never thought Vampires would be so, happy. Hunter holds his finger in my face. "We normally aren't. Normally we're quiet, and dark. But since I'm surrounded with people like me I have to at least be happy." I gulp and nod. Then Hunter smiles at me again.

Demi's POV

I stop to take a breath and shift back. Someone enters the area of party and I turn. It's Xavier, Esmae's old boyfriend. One of the biggest jerks in the school, of course besides Jackson. Dark hair, hazel eyes, kind of pale. I walk forward, grabbing Xavier's arm and dragging him outside of the Vampire charm area. "Ah, Demi. Just the person I was hoping to see." I shake my head, "I'm the last person you'd hope to see. What're you doing here?" He laughs, "You don't know? I'm a dragon." I look at him disbelieving. "Prove it." I say folding my arms. Xavier picks up a wild flower, holding it in his palm. Then he blows on it, but air doesn't hit the flower. Fire does, the flower shrivels and burns. I stare at the flower. At its blackened, burned stem and petals. "Wow." I say shocked. He nods and smiles at me. "So why'd you hope to see me?" I ask him. "So I could do this." He takes my cheeks between his fingers, and kisses me. I'm shocked and I slap him. When he turns to me his cheek is bright red. But it fades quickly. "What was that?!" I ask him, almost yelling. "All that with Esmae, that was a joke. I mean she's gorgeous but she's not my type. You're a different story Demi." He replies. I resist the urge to punch him. "You think I'd date you? You actually think I'd date you!" I say to him angrily. "Yep." He nods. "You're crazy! I can't believe Esmae even went out with you!" I start walking off back to the party but Xavier grabs me around me waist. "Get off!" I pry his arms off me. "Come on Wolf. Look at you. You're just like me. We're both black hearted. We're terrible people." I growl. Feeling my eyes flash brightly. "No. I'm not." I snarl at him. "Yes. You are Wolf. You know it, so do I. Accept it." I shake my head. "Xavier, I will never, be like you." He laughs in my ear, I push him away. "I'll see you around Xavier." Then I turn my back and walk back to the party. But not before Xavier grabs my arm, this time when I turn I punch him hard in the stomach. I repeat "I'll see you around Xavier." And I walk back into the party. Seeing Esmae sitting on Stiles's lap. Talking and laughing. I can't believe Xavier. Hunter sneaks up on me, "Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you for at least half an hour. Alex got a call, it was urgent and he had to leave." I don't speak but turn around and hug Hunter. He doesn't hesitate to hug me back, even though he's cold he's comforting. I cry into his shoulder, and we stand there. Then I wipe my eyes and step back, "I'm going to go talk to some friends. We'll talk later ok?" I ask Hunter and he nods. Then I walk off, sitting down next to Stiles and Esmae. I won't tell Esmae about Xavier right now, maybe later.


	4. Chapter 4

Esmae's POV

Demi comes back and sits with us. Her makeup is smeared a bit and her eyes are red, but I don't question her. She doesn't make any move to join the conversation so I just continue talking with Stiles. Laughing at him. We've been together for ages, and I'm glad. I glance sideways and see a dark figure. Hazel eyes, dark hair- wait, that sounds just like. I look again but the figure is gone. I'm sure it was, or looked like Xavier. But it couldn't be, he was human, how could he know about the party, unless. I shake the thought from my mind and return to reality. Soon somehow the party guests decide to go for a swim. A bag is passed around, when I grab something I pull it out. It's a blue and white striped bikini. Just like the one I wanted to buy yesterday, Demi pulls out a green and black printed one, like the one she wanted to buy the other day as well. Everyone it seems like gets their choice of bathing suits. We all change behind trees, I walk over to Demi and she whispers in my ear "I'm so glad I did the extra workout this morning." She actually smiles and I laugh. Then Hunter leads us all to a secluded lake, with soft music and little lights flickering all around. There are splashes in the water and at first I assume it's fish. I take a closer look at the flickering lights, they are little pixies. With glowing wings, they all fly around the air, dancing and singing. Everybody jumps into the water, I do the same. I feel something scaly rub across my leg and I look down into the crystal clear water. I realize the splashing I saw in the water before, were not fish, but mermaids. When they see that I've noticed them they surface, they are definitely beautiful. With tails that shimmer in colors varying from blue to bright green. Their hair is tied up, and is colored with many different colors. Light pink, red, black, blue and even green. When they smile I feel the urge to go underwater with them. But it seems wrong. Again Hunter scares me from behind. "Don't go with them, they're evil but beautiful." I jump, making a splash and Hunter laughs. Then he dives into the water, emerging behind Demi and she jumps. Obviously scaring people is a hobby of his. "It really isn't, but it's fun making them jump." Hunters voice says, but he's over near Demi, talking to her. How could he, "Creepy Vampire stuff." His voice says again. I look over to him and he smiles. I hear Hunter asking Demi if he could stay the night at her place. She nods. Then Demi splashes her way to me, smiling. "So who'll give me a ride home now?" I ask her. She shrugs and points to Stiles, who is splashing the water on some other werewolves like a little kid. I laugh, "Ok then." Then Demi jumps into the water. Staying under for a fair while, when I start to worry she pops up over near Stiles. He screams like a little girl and water flies everywhere. I laugh louder than expected and almost everyone turns their head to me. I instantly bob down beneath the water. I notice some more people walk into the water, I watch their feet. Then unexpectedly they legs turn into tails. I gasp underwater and come up for air. I look for the people that I was just watching, I see them then the dive under water. This party definitely was for supernatural's. Then everyone starts exiting the water, the werewolfs do the shake that dogs do to dry off, which I find hilarious. Hunter uses a towel, I guess the mermaids will get out later. Everyone starts thanking Hunter and leaving. Stiles, Demi, Hunter and I are the last ones. Stiles and I walk to his jeep, we climb in and start driving on our way to my house. We talk about how great the party was, when we arrive at my place it's nearly 4 am. I open the jeep door and Stiles leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back, then climb out, wave goodbye and head inside.

Stiles's POV

I start driving home. I notice the tank is almost empty on my jeep so I drive to the gas station. Then I jump out of the drivers seat and start filling up the tank. A car pulls up behind me and starts putting gas into their car. Then as I turn to replace the nozzle I'm blindfolded and shoved into a car. Then we, well the people in the car and me, drive somewhere. They drag me out of the car and through a door. I'm pushed into a seat, they bind my hands to the back of the chair. They take off the blindfold and in front of me sits Alex, Xavier, Issac, Erica, and Jackson. I struggle to look behind me, a black leather jacket and black jeans. "Derek?" Everyone says at once. "I going to break your legs so you can't walk, if you even try to heal ill slit your throat, got that? The humans ill heal after, Werewolves and Dragon. Don't, even, try." Derek walks to Xavier first, when he bends down Xavier relaxes, Derek's hands snap his leg and then he walks to Erica. She scrunches her eyes up when her leg is broken. Derek doses the same to the rest of them, Jackson nearly screaming and I squeal. "I'll be back later." Derek says, grabbing two knives from the bench and two blindfolds.

Esmae's POV

My phone rings in my pocket, it's a text. From Stiles, it says "Meet me at the rock in the middle of the forest in 5 minutes." So I sneak past my dad into the garage, I climb onto my white and black motorcycle and drive out of the garage. When I'm on the road my dad runs out of the front door, he throws a glass bottle at me and it shatters on my leg. I pull out glass from my leg and growl beneath my helmet. Then I drive off, heading to the forest.

Demi's POV

My phone vibrates and I pull it out. It's from Alex, it says "Meet me in the middle of the forest, near the rock." I turn to Hunter, "It's a text from Alex, I'm going to meet him n the forest. Can you wait for a bit?" Hunter nods and I settle myself onto my bike and drive off, the middle of the forest isn't far from here. I arrive and jump off my bike, looking through the trees for Alex. A bike pulls up long aide of mine and it takes me a second to recognize it. "Esmae? Did you get a text from Alex as well?" She steps into view as she shakes her head, "No, from Stiles. I wonder where they are." My head snaps sideways and Derek steps out from behind one of the trees. He's holding two knives, the one he was sharpening earlier, and another, and he's holding two blindfolds. He steps towards us. "Your friends are in this forest somewhere. Use your senses to find them. You'll be blindfolded, then you'll choose a knife. One is razor sharp, the other is blunt but heavy. There are no rules, do whatever you want to slow the other person down. Use everything in your pockets, anything is allowed. No rules." Esmae and I both gulp. But mines fake. I've done this before, it's fun and easy. I'm not sure about Esmae's skills though, she may be better than me. I step forward, Derek blindfolds me and I stand still. I hear Esmae behind me being blindfolded, Derek gives Esmae the first choice of knives. When he walks to me he hands me a knife, blade first, it makes a deep slash in my hand. These blades leave scars, they never heal completely. My hand heals and I feel the scar, it's long but it'll match my collection. I laugh at myself. The knife I got is the sharp one, Esmae must've grabbed the heavy one, I hear her quietly whispering to herself. I check my pockets, I have a light, flat blade in one pocket and nothing in the other. The extra blade I have is one of Derek's, it never heals completely. I hear the high pitched noise and start running. Not using my eyes is easy, I go my smell and hearing. I can hear struggling against ropes, and I can smell Erica's perfume so that's the way I go. "Wait." I freeze and so does Eamae. Derek speaks "You will each save three of what's hidden. Demi, you have to save three guys. Two of which you know closely, one you have a disliking with him. Esmae, you'll save one girl, one who's not exactly your best friend, and two guys, one you like very much, the other not so much. You'll figure them out." Then I can run again. I follow the smell of Erica's perfume and pick up other smells. Stiles's mint gum, Jackson's hair gel, Alex's leather jacket, Issac's shirt and, Xavier's fiery breath. That's six, Derek said we'll have to save three. I stop running for a minute. Three guys I have to save, one I dislike, that's either Jackson or Xavier, Derek said Es will have to save two guys, one she loves, easy. Stiles, the other she doesn't like. Well I think strong dislike describes Jackson, hate will describe Xavier. So Esmae will have to save one girl, Erica, and two guys, Jackson and Stiles. And now I have who I have to save, Alex, Issac and Xavier. I nearly shiver at the thought of Xavier, of what happened in the forest. I start running again, starting to catch up to Esmae.

**Feedback? ~Red**


End file.
